whenworldscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Rules for the . Wiki Rules #Only registered users allowed. #If you are new to wikia, please learn how to properly edit before editing yourself. #Cursing is allowed. #No inappropriate or sexual edits, comments, or images. #Please use proper grammar when editing or commenting. #When you make an edit, please preview it before you publish it to make sure it's right. #Use only American grammar in your edits unless it is on your profile, talk pages, or chat. #Do not vandalize anything. #Do not erase something unless you know it's wrong and can prove it. #Do not make a page that is irrelevant to the stories or the wiki. #Do not make a page to post your personal comments about it. #Do not make a page and leave it blank. Either fill it with relevant information, or don't make it at all. #Since these stories are fanfictions and are following the original canon story which they're based on, do not add information that you already know will happen until it has happened in the stories. #Do not make an edit on a page that is irrelevant to it. #Do not make an edit to post your personal comments unless it is in the summary. #When editing a chapter page, please do not edit anything in the chapter section unless it is to fix a typo. If you think something should be added, removed, or reworded in the chapter itself, please contact the writer of the story and head admin Annabeth and Percy. #When writing in the Trivia section, the trivia has to be in order of what was learned first to what was learned last. For example: *Zak has the ability to control cryptids (shown in chapter title) *Zak is currently eleven years old (shown in chapter title). #Do not rename pages without consent from an admin. #Do not add categories that don't exist or irrelevant to the page you added them to. #Do not remove templates from pages. #Do not mess up templates. #Do not clump the sections in templates together. They're supposed to be on separate lines. For example: |Name = |Image = Not: |Name = |Image = #If you do not speak English at all, you will be blocked. #Do not spam, that is, do not post the same thing over and over again. You only need to post it once. #Do not troll. #Do not post your fanfiction. #Do not make a forum. Forums are only for admins to use. #Do not make a blog. If you want to ask a question or make a comment about a story, please post it on the blog provided for discussing that story. If it's something about the wiki, you can ask an admin about it. #Colored text is allowed, but only for your personal comments. You are not allowed to use more than one color unless it is only for your signature, nor are you to use a color that conflicts badly with the color background. For instance, any dark color on black. Use a lighter color. #When sending a message to someone on their talk page, please write it at the very bottom of the page. It is easier to find that way. And make sure to leave your signature with ~~~~. #If someone does not want you to use colored text on their talk pages, they have that right and so do you. #Do not edit someone elses comment unless it is your own on someone elses talk page if it is not yours. #No cyber bullying. Please respect the other user and their opinion, but if you can't, do not engage in a cyber fight. Please contact an admin and he/she will decide what the best thing to do is. If he/she cannot come up with a solution, he/she and the other admins will have a meeting on what the best thing to do is. #If you have not read the latest chapter(s) of a story and don't want to be spoiled, stay off this wiki. Do not blame other users for spoiling you unless they did so on purpose. It is not our job to make sure you don't get spoiled. That's your choice, and yours alone. No one elses. #Do not edit another user's profile unless that user gives you permission to. If they give you permission, do not add content the user doesn't like. #Do not vandalize another user's profile. #The head admin, Annabeth and Percy has the final decision on everything. #Please have fun and enjoy the wiki! Warning/Blocking When you break certain rules, you will either receive a warning or an immediate block depending on how serious the rule(s) you broke were. If you receive a warning, you are not allowed to remove the warning from your talk page unless you fully understand and respect the warning that was given to you, which will be determined by an admin. Comments #Do not post irrelevant comments unless it's on the off-topic blog. #Do not give out personal information unless its through PM on chat, but be careful with it. #Accept and respect others users opinions. #No inappropriate or sexual comments toward another user. #If there's a disagreement, just politely agree to disagree and move on. Chat rules #Use common sense. #If a fight happens on chat and an admin or chat moderator is not present, please take a screenshot of it and send it to an admin. #KEEP IT CLEAN! Meaning: no sexual stuff. You can curse, but nothing farther than that. Category:Lists